The Melancholy of a Pokemon Trainer
by Infamousplot
Summary: No matter what you do in the world of pokemon, one person never seems to notice. You can save the world, defeat the elite four, capture every legendary or discover a new species... And mom never gives a crap. One pokemon trainer learns this the hard way.


**Hey there pokemon fans! Ip here! Today I was geeking out with some of my friends, who apparently like pokemon too (it's a gateway show), and we started talking about my biggest Pokemon-peeve... The fact that, even though you've just saved the ENTIRE FREAKIN UNIVERSE, your mom in the game couldn't care less. She doesn't even bring it up! It's very denting to one's ego and self-esteem ;; (XD) So, I bring you the life and times of a young pokemon trainer who tries ever so hard to make his mother proud... And fails every time ;;**

* * *

><p>"Hi mom!"<p>

"Oh, hi honey! Welcome back! How's everything going?"

"It's going great! I just beat the eighth gym leader, and now I'm going to-"

"Your pokemon look tired."

"Huh?"

"Your pokemon. They look tired. How about you take a rest?"

"Um, actually, I just came from the pokemon center, so they're fine-"

"They look tired. How about you take a rest?"

"Really mom, we _just_ got out of the pokemon center. I mean, there's one right next door-"

"How about you take a rest?"

"... Um... Okay?"

* * *

><p>"Mooooom! I just defeated Team Galactic!"<p>

"Hi hon, welcome home."

"I brought down the world's most ruthless organization! I've probably saved millions!"

"That's wonderful honey. Do you want me to heal your pokemon?"

"What? No, I'm fine. But come on, I saved lives! I'm like some sort of hero! Aren't you proud of me mom?"

"Yep."

"..."

"..."

"Mom? Have you heard anything i just said?"

"Of course. Now go lie down, rest your pokemon."

*sigh*

* * *

><p>"Mom! Mom, mom, guess what?"<p>

"Oh! Hi honey, welcome back."

"Mom, mom, I just saved the entire world from being destroyed and single-handedly ruined the plans of an evil organization!"

"That's nice sweetie. You look tired. Are you hungry?"

"Wha- Huh? M-Mom, are you even listening? I'm an international hero!"

"Mm-hmm."

"I saved the universe!"

"That's nice sweetie."

"They... They're gonna build a statue?"

"If you say so honey."

"..." *sobs*

* * *

><p>"Hey mom, guess what?"<p>

"Oh, hello honey! Welcome home."

"Guess what mom? I beat the elite four in every region in the world! I'm the world's greatest pokemon master now! Isn't that great!"

"That's wonderful honey. You look tired, how about you and your pokemon take a rest?"

"B-But mom... Didn't you hear me? I'm a pokemon master now! Isn't that awesome? Aren't you proud?"

"Yes, yes, of course. Now go on upstairs, rest your pokemon, take a nap."

"B-But... I'm not tired-"

"**Take a nap!**"

"Eep!"

* * *

><p>"Mom! Mom! You'll never believe what I just did!"<p>

"Oh, honey, you're home? How are you?"

"I'm great mom, but guess what!"

"Do you want a snack?"

"Wha- No, I don't want a snack. But seriously, mom, I just caught all of the legendary pokemon in the region!"

"Are you sure you don't want a snack?"

"Huh? No, mom! Aren't you listening? I just caught Dialga, Palkia, Darkrai-"

"That's wonderful honey. Now sit down, eat something, you look hungry."

"...

* * *

><p>"Mom! Mom! Guess what!"<p>

"Oh, hi sweetie! You look tired, how about a rest?"

"Mom, please!"

"Gosh, calm down honey. What is it?"

"I just discovered the cure for cancer!"

"That's great honey."

"Aren't you proud of me? I've saved millions of lives! I'm going to get a Nobel Peace Prize!"

"..."

"Well? Aren't you proud of me mom?"

"Sure I am. Now, how about a rest?"

"..."

"Well?"

*sobs*

* * *

><p>"Uh... Augh... Ow... Oh, owwwww..."<p>

"Hi sweetie, welcome home."

"M-Mom..."

"What is it honey?"

"I... I just got trampled by a bunch of rapidash... And steelix..."

"Really? That sounds rough. How about I make you a snack?"

"Everything hurts..."

"I'm sure it's not that bad. Now, what do you want to eat?"

"I think I'm bleeding internally..."

"That's nice honey."

* * *

><p>"Mom, guess what? I'm getting married!"<p>

"That's wonderful sweetie. Do you want me to rest your pokemon?"

"Mom! Did you even hear me?"

"Of course I did honey."

"Well... I'm getting married!"

"I know."

"Me. Getting married."

"Mmm-hmm."

"Your _only_ son?"

"I _heard_ you."

"... Anything you'd like to _say_?"

"How about a snack?"

"..."

* * *

><p><strong>There. I've made my feelings clear. Alright, pokemon haters and lovers... Review! You know you want to!<strong>


End file.
